Salt in the Wound
Salt in the Wound es la última misión que Wade Heston encomienda a Huang Lee, y es la última misión dentro del transcurso argumental de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown WarsAl superar ésta misión, continúa otra, la cual se desbloquea al llegar a recolectar dos de los Leones de Fo situados por la ciudad.. El argumento de la misión, consiste en el descubrimiento del ladrón de la Yu Jian (espada perteneciente a la Familia Lee), por parte de Huang y Wade Heston. Mientras tanto, tienen que pasar por varias dificultades para eliminar al verdadero líder de los Wonsu Nodong. Desarrollo de la misión Encuentro con Heston Huang llega a Isla de Carga y se encuentra con Wade Heston. Éste le dice de forma muy precipitada, que asuntos internos no tardará en ir por él, Huang le responde que creía que él se había dado por vencido y que se retiraba, a lo que Wade le responde que tenía sus razones para no hacerlo. Al principio, le cuenta un breve relato sobre su esposa y su muerte, el cual resulta ser falso, entonces, le dice que no descansará hasta lograr resolver un buen crimen antes que terminar en la cárcel. Al final, deciden darse prisa para poder encontrarse con su contacto del FIB y con el propio líder de los Wonsu Nodong. Ambos suben inmediatamente a un vehículo y toman camino rumbo a la desalinizadora de la ciudad. SITW - 5.png|Las razones de Heston. SITW 6.png|Heston pidiendo a Huang ir al lugar indicado. Descubriendo al jefe thumb|right|200px|Entrando a la desalinizadora. Huang y Wade llegan a la desalinizadora, al entrar, se empiezan a escuchar sirenas de la policía, en ese instante, Wade menciona ver a su contacto del FIB y al jefe del asesino. Al entrar, Huang dice ver a alguien que le resulta familiar; y ese alguien familiar es su tío, Kenny Lee. Kenny de manera muy preocupada, le dice a su sobrino que no es lo que parece, pero Wade lo interrumpe y le dice que no quiere escuchar más de sus mentiras. Huang le reprocha a su tío de manera muy alterada que mató a su padre, Kenny le responde que lo que hizo fue un sacrificio muy duro y necesario y que lloró por muchos días, pero Huang lo ignora y le pregunta si lo hizo sólo por tomar el liderazgo de la familia y de la Triada, Kenny responde que lo hizo por su bien y que debería estar agradecido, añadiendo que lo perdona al no entender su situación, Huang le ordena callarse y lo insulta. Wade le dice que está arrestado, pero Kenny no lo acepta y llama a sus guardias, llegando la policía y asuntos internos. SITW 10.png|Kenny es el culpable. Salt in the Wound 4.PNG|Kenny intentando dando sus razones. SITW 11.png|Heston intentando arrestar a Kenny. Al momento de su llegada, un hombre de Asuntos Internos le dice a Wade que está arrestado, pero otro hombre del FIB interviene y les dice a todos que están arrestados, en ese momento, todos se apuntan con un arma y se da por comienzo un tiroteo. SITW 7.png|La llegada de Asuntos internos. SITW 8.png|La llegada del FIB. Persecución por tierra y mar thumb|right|250px|Tiroteo con el [[FIB y Asuntos internos.]] Al dar comienzo un tiroteo entre la policía, asuntos internos y el FIB, Kenny se da la oportunidad de huir del lugar, Huang elimina a los hombres del tiroteo y comienza a perseguir a su tío. Huang le dice a Wade que el lugar es como un laberinto y que será difícil alcanzar a Wu, pero Wade le dice que tomen diferente camino para poder encontrarlo. Durante la persecución, Huang elimina a varios hombres armados con M-4 y Micro-Subfusiles, quienes lo atacan a él y a Wade, mientras que la policía sigue en búsqueda de ambos. Después, se encuentran con un hombre armado con un Lanzacohetes, el cual les dispara en compañía de sus socios, Huang logra eliminarlo junto a sus socios armados con Micro-Subfusiles y encuentran una salida del lugar. En ese momento, llegan más hombres para atacar a Huang y Wade, pero Huang los elimina y Wade logra abrir la puerta de la salida por medio de unos controles. Al lograr salir, ambos persiguen libremente a Kenny, pero éste se sube a una lancha en el mar y escapa del lugar. Huang sube junto con Wade a otra lancha y Wade le ordena matar a todo lo que se interponga en su camino mientras él conduce. Durante el camino, Huang va eliminando con ayuda de la Minigun, a los guardias de Kenny, los cuales le disparan desde la orilla de la desalinizadora. Después, va eliminando a más guardias que lo atacan por medio de lanchas y helicópteros. Al ir eliminando a más guardias, el nivel de búsqueda de Huang va aumentando. debido al desastre que va provocando en el mar. Al acabar con todos los guardias que lo iban atacando, Kenny llega a Isla Colonial, baja de su lancha y sube unas escaleras para tomar un vehículo y escapar. Salt in the Wound 6.PNG|Huang acabando con los guardias de Kenny en lancha. SITW 12.png|Kenny llegando a tierra. Huang y Wade bajan llegan al mismo lugar, bajan de la lancha y toman un vehículo para perseguir a Kenny. Durante la persecución, la policía intenta alcanzar el vehículo de Huang debido a su alto nivel de búsqueda, mientras éste y Heston persiguen a Wu. Al deshacerse de varios vehículos de la policía, Wu llega al Ático de Hsin para encararlo. Pese a su persecución por parte de su sobrino, éste logra deshacerse de momento de la policía y estaciona su vehículo para entrar al ático junto con Wade. SITW 13.png|Persiguiendo a Kenny en vehículo. SITW 14.png|Huang y Heston entrando al ático de Hsin. Encuentro final 220px|thumb|right|Kenny encarando a Hsin. Kenny entra muy furioso al ático de Hsin y lo culpa, diciéndole que Huang lo va a matar, y que entonces se asegurará de matarlo primero, en ese momento entran Huang y Wade. Hsin le pide desesperadamente a Huang matar a Kenny, y le recuerda sobre la muerte de su padre. Kenny menciona a Hsin que lo que hicieron fue una prueba de lealtad y si se hubiese negado, todo hubiera acabado para él. Hsin le dice se hubiera convertido en el siguiente líder de las triadas si le hubiese dado la espada, pero Kenny le dice que nunca lo hubiera sido si no fuera por su hijo, Chan. Por último, Hsin revela el verdadero plan de Kenny, el cual realizó desde el principio para lograr ser el nuevo líder. A causa de esto, Kenny se enfurece más y le encaja la espada en su cuerpo, causando que Hsin quede herido gravemente y tirado en el suelo. Huang le recuerda a su tío sobre el honor, pero a él ya no parece importarle y le dice que no tuvo elección, y que no tenía que haberse enterado de su acto. Huang le responde que él no tiene elección, puesto que juró matar al responsable de la muerte de su padre. Wu le dice que debe hacerlo, y por último le dice que se alegra de haber matado a su hermano''Kenny: No. Debes honrar la memoria de tu padre. Y por cierto, tu padre fue un verdadero cabrón como hermano. Me alegra haberlo matado... Hsin logra hablar aún en un estado muy malo y le pide a Huang matar a su tío antes que él mate los a todos. SITW 20.png|Hsin revelando el plan de Kenny. SITW 21.png|Kenny apunto de encajarle la espada a Hsin. SITW 22.png|Kenny diciéndole a Huang que no debió ver lo ocurrido. SITW - 4.png|Huang diciendo que no tiene elección. HsinJaoming29.png|La petición de Hsin. Entonces, Huang se prepara para eliminar a su tío, aunque éste no se queda sin hacer nada e intenta detener a Huang con la Yu Jian a su disposición, pero el enfrentamiento es corto y al final, Huang logra eliminar a su tío, cumpliendo con el juramento que le hizo su padre. Salt in the Wound 7.PNG|Kenny contra Huang. KennyLee49.png|El final de Kenny. Conclusión y final Tras acabar con su tío, Huang se acerca a Hsin y éste le dice que se lamenten por sus seres perdidos y también que las triadas necesitan un líder. Hsin le propone ser líder sólo si es leal por medio de una pequeña prueba. En ese instante llega la policía, y uno de ellos les dice que están arrestados, pero Heston interviene y le dice que el caso es suyo y por ende, es su detención. Acto seguido llega el FIB, y uno de ellos les dice que están arrestados, el policía dice que tiren todos los armas, pero Wade se presenta y les dice que él debe hacer la detención, entonces le pide a los policías que se vayan y que arresten a Hsin pero no a Huang, justificando que es un tipo legal, Huang se queda sin decir una sola palabra y se queda ''mirando hacia abajo. El juego finaliza y los créditos comienzan pasando por diferentes vistas de la ciudad. Luego de finalizar los créditos, la misión finaliza y Huang no obtiene ninguna recompensa, el jugador ha terminado la historia argumental del juego, por lo que ahora debe completarlo al 100%. Salt in the Wound3.PNG|La propuesta de Hsin. SITW 24.png|El FIB y la policía tratando de arrestarlos. Heston salvando a Huang.PNG|Heston aclarando la inocencia de Huang. SITW 25.png|''Huang sin decir una palabra''. Salt in the wound PF.png|Escena final. Condiciones que determinan el fracaso * Que Huang sea ¡Eliminado!. * Que Huang sea arrestado. * Que Wade Heston fallezca. * Que Huang se separare de Heston. * Que la barra de daño del Speeder llegue al máximo. * Que Kenny Lee escape durante la persecución. * Perder el nivel de búsqueda (ya sea con ayuda de un Pay 'n' Spray). * Que Hsin fallezca. Recompensas * Ninguna Descripción del tablón La descripción del tablón de Huang dice: left|70px Kenny estaba detrás de todo: quería hacerse con las triadas de Liberty City. Aunque fue la maldad de Hsin que lo empujo a hacerlo. Todo ha terminado ya. Creo que he ganado, aunque me siento como si hubiese perdido. Curiosidades * La misión comparte similitud con la última misión de Grand Theft Auto IV, Out of Commission y A Revenger's Tragedy, ya que hay que perseguir al antagonista por tierra y por mar. * También posee similitud con la última misión de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, The Silician Gambit, ya que en esta también se huye hasta otra isla en una lancha y el protagonista elimina a enemigos con una Minigun. * Wade Heston menciona por segunda vez a su esposa, diciendo que fue asesinada mientras conducía, lo cual admite que es una mentira. La primera vez que la menciona, argumenta que ella lo abandonó. Quizá sea señal de que Heston nunca se haya casado o en dado caso de haberlo hecho, haya sido abandonado. * Hsin le ofrece el puesto de líder de la Triada a Huang, tal y cómo lo hace con Kenny antes de los sucesos del juego. De esta forma se sabe por qué Kenny traicionó a su familia. * Esta será la única vez en la que podremos entrar al Ático de Hsin y explorarlo libremente. * En caso de que Huang no mate al Contacto de Heston, lo mataran Asuntos Internos o el FIB (si lo hace este último, se demostrara el desprecio hacia su compañero traidor). * Esta será la única vez que habrán Carabinas en la Desalinizadora de Liberty City. * La misión de Grand Theft Auto V, Atando cabos, comparte similitud con la misión, porque en ambas intervienen cuatro bandas (en este caso los Midtown Gangsters, los Wonsu Nodong, los Asuntos Internos, y el FIB; mientras que en el otro caso son la IAA, la NOOSE, el FIB, y la Merryweather Security), y un sujeto del FIB fallece (en este caso el Contacto de Heston y en el otro caso Andreas Sánchez). * El asesino de Street of Rage es mencionado en esta misión por Wade Heston. * Kenny ataca con la Yu Jian, pero tras morir, la espada no podrá recogerla el jugador y no se le volverá a ver en la historia. * Pese a que es la última misión de la historia principal, no es la última misión del juego. Las misiones Deadly Xin y Xin of the Father son las últimas del juego. * Algunos fans dicen que Hsin Jaoming murió de camino al hospital (a la cárcel sería después, porque está herido) por la herida que Kenny Lee le hizo con la Yu Jian. Sin embargo, como Rockstar Games no ha confirmado nada, el destino de Hsin tras esta misión es desconocido. *Aunque sea la última misión del transcurso agrumental del juego, no recibirá ninguna recompensa. Vídeo de la misión thumb|center|500px|''Vídeo de la misión''. Referencias de:Salt in the Wound en:Salt in the Wound fr:Salt in the Wound pl:Salt in the Wound ru:Salt in the Wound Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Misión destacada